


Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-番外2(下)

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-番外2(下)

在大略確認好他們現在的所在方位之後，維克多跟與勇利又繼續的開車上路，他們先是沿著比較空曠的草地前進，然後盡量避開了火勢蔓延的地區，雖然他們已經距離火場有些距離，但是漫天的煙霧仍然影響著他們的視線，不過照理來說在森林裡發生這麼大的火，當局的警消人員應該會在第一時間就出動才對，但是直到現在他們都沒有聽見有任何救護的聲音，這也讓維克多他們感到有些許的奇怪，不過這些都不是勇利他們現在應該關心的部分。  
於是在轎車又往前開了一小段路之後，天色也逐漸暗了下來，在這時後繼續前進反而會有暴露的危險，所以他們找了一塊低漥處，然後將轎車給停下。  
而剛好在他們停車的地方似乎有微弱的水聲，像是小小的河流經過，不過當他們找到了那條小水流時，那只是個連河都稱不上的活水，要不是仔細看可以發現水是流動的，在加上水裡頭還有些迷你的生物的存在，例如米粒大小的青蛙以及不到一個小指寬度的小魚…等等之類的，不然維克多跟勇利都快要把這當做大一點的水漥而已。  
不過有流動的水跟存活的生物的話，那麼至少代表著這水是沒有問題的，雖然勇利的車上也有準用一些飲用水，但是當初他要來雨林時，他並沒有料到會有這樣的情況發生，雖然他有多準備水做預防的習慣，但給兩人用來說，這些水大概只能撐個一兩天，所以防範未然，勇利還是拿出了之前用完的空瓶裝了一點水回到了車上，甚至還拿出了手帕用溪水沾濕之後，開始稍微的清理起維克多身上一些乾涸的血跡。  
雖然在剛才做了緊急包紮，但是由於在當時還沒有找到水源的關係，所以勇利也只清理了傷口的周遭，避免傷口發炎感染，又因為怕浪費過多的飲用水，所以其他沾染到血跡的地方他就沒有做清理了，但現在沒有這層顧慮之下，勇利再次的脫去了維克多的上衣，然後替他擦拭著身上殘留下來的血跡。  
而勇利在替維克多擦拭的時候，十分小心的避開了他身上的傷口，只擦在沒有傷口的部分，畢竟戶外的水源裡面有比較多雜質，所以還是小心一點比較好。  
當維克多感受著勇利如此貼心的照顧時，他的嘴角忍不住勾了起來，雖然是很不合宜的時間點，但是維克多確覺得現在的氛圍溫馨的異常，於是他便趁著勇利低著頭專心的擦著他手臂上的血跡時，忽然的他抓住了勇利的手臂，然後將人給拽到了懷裡。  
「維克多…？」此時上身被緊緊壓在維克多懷裡的勇利有些疑問的喊著，手上的手帕也因為這突如其來的舉動掉在了腳踏墊上。  
「喔─我的勇利，你怎麼可以這麼的美好。」維克多感嘆的說著，嘴裡的熱氣噴在了勇利的髮稍上，在兩人之間點燃了一點不一樣的氛圍。  
「別鬧了，現在不是做這種事情的時候。」  
雖然勇利這麼的說著，但是在昏暗的日光透過車窗下，維克多只要一低頭仍可以看見一點他薄紅的耳垂，在這時勇利幾乎是整張臉都貼在了維克多赤裸的上半身上，當他近距離的貼在光滑的胸膛上時，他還可以感受到維克多一下又一下的心跳聲，那就像是在勇利耳邊敲著鼓鳴一樣。  
「在這種時後我們除了躲在車子裡之外，也不能做什麼其他的事情，而且在晚上天黑時我們也無法開著車燈行動，待在這個不熟悉的環境裡，除了等天亮之外我們基本上就沒有其他的事情可以做了。」  
「我知道，畢竟在這個時後貿然行動的話，只會更加的危險，但是這個跟你現在做的事情又有什麼關聯？」  
「既然只能在車裡等的話，不做點其他的事情你不覺得有點可惜嗎？」  
這充滿暗示性的話語在勇利耳邊響起來的時候，便讓勇利的背脊緊繃，整張臉又更加的紅了起來，就在這時維克多開始慶幸著自己的視力一直都保養的很好，不然在這光線不足的地方，實在很難將勇利的反應給看得真切，不過還是有點可惜，因為現在這個姿勢他沒辦法完全看清勇利臉上的表情，只能隱約的看見一些而已。  
「這種地方、這種時後…怎麼可以…」  
對於勇利的問題，維克多並打算回答，而是直接用實際行動來表示著，本來他只是側著坐在副駕駛座上，然後朝著駕駛座的方向將勇利給壓進了懷裡，但接下來他卻改環住勇利的腰，然後用力一拖將他往副駕駛座的方向給拽了過來。  
在拖過來的過程當中實在有一些不順利，但好在勇利的轎車在副駕跟駕駛中間的面板與搖桿還算是平坦的設計，在加上勇利被這麼拖著過程中稍微被卡住時，他也十分配合的蹬了兩腳將自己給跨到了副駕駛座上，但就在勇利跨過去還來不及說些什麼表示不滿時，他整個人就已經呈現一種直接跨坐在維克多身上的姿勢，這個動作在此時實在是讓人不敢輕舉妄動。  
在接下來維克多的左手則是扶上勇利的腰，而右手則是伸到了椅墊側邊的下方，順手一拉底下的拉桿，整個副駕駛座便瞬間往後傾斜一大段，而這也讓勇利因為這突如其來的作用力，整個人又撞進了維克多的懷裡。  
這曖昧的姿勢、露骨的狀態，開始讓勇利有些坐立難安，畢竟他是真的覺得這不是一個合宜的狀態，但很顯然的接下來即將要發生的事情，他是拒絕不了了。

於是當他的上衣被撩起時，維克多的左手就順著他的背脊摸了上去，那別有含意的觸碰方式讓勇利更無所適從，而在接下來他還能感受到維克多的右手悄悄的撬開了他褲子鈕扣，此時在這密閉的空間裡面，拉鏈被拉下來的聲音便格外的清晰，在加上野外的環境下，更讓勇利有些不知所措。  
就在褲子拉鏈被拉到底的時候，維克多的左手也開始下滑，從勇利的後腰窩直接的抓住了後側褲頭，然後搭配前方右手的動作開始扯著勇利的褲子。  
「不要這樣…維克多。」  
這時勇利紅著臉說著，完全的不敢抬頭看著自己現在的窘境，他只能把頭埋在了維克多的胸口，然後感覺著自己下腹上的一陣拉扯。  
「我很想你，勇利。」維克多帶著情慾的嗓音說著，他吻了吻勇利的髮梢，安撫的又拍了拍勇利的背部，接著帶著蠱惑般的語調說著。  
「乖，你腰抬起來一點，這樣我脫不下來。」  
頓時勇利搖了搖頭，更把自己給埋在維克多的胸口，像是在做最後一點的抵抗似的。  
「不要拒絕我，勇利，我想你想到要瘋了，你不知道剛才你開著車衝出來救我的時候，我一半覺得很開心，但是另一半確擔心到心臟都要跳出來了，所以這時後請不要拒絕我。」  
那帶點撒嬌還有點委屈的語調，最後讓勇利忍不住的心軟了起來，於是他撐起了自己的上身，就像是跪在維克多兩側的模樣，也就在他順從的動作之下，維克多順利的脫下了勇利的褲子，而此時下身傳來裸空的冰涼感，讓勇利忍不住的往窗外看去，試圖讓自己忽略著他現在的處境。  
不過維克多並不打算讓勇利用這種方式來緩解的他的無所適從，他緩慢的解開了勇利的襯衫扣子，動做既曖昧又輕柔，甚至還故意的挑逗了勇利的胸前，在那瞬間本來像是沉睡般的乳尖都挺了起來，甚至還因為維克多的觸碰而有些發脹，雖然兩人已經有很長一段時間沒有見面了，但是勇利的身體依然還記得與維克多在一起的溫度，儘管在最一開始因為現在的處境，還有野外帶來的羞恥感讓勇利有些抗拒，但是當維克多開始觸碰他的時候，不可否認的他也很懷念與維克多在一起的溫度。  
就在勇利仍看著窗外害羞的不敢看著維克多時，他的襯衫已經被退到了手肘上掛著，而挺立的乳尖就落入了一個溫暖並且濕潤的觸感裡。  
那一刻勇利再也無法假裝不在意的去忽視著維克多，在舌間吸吮、牙齒輕咬之下，他忍不住的轉回了視線，然後看著窩在他胸前維克多，輕輕的抓住了他的髮尾，像是有些抗議或者是害羞，但這些也只是讓維克多覺得勇利可愛的不得了。  
也趁著勇利的專注力背胸口給吸引住時，維克多的左手扣著著勇利的腰，但右手則是順著勇利的大腿摸上了慾望的中心，當他帶著薄繭的手指摸上去的瞬間，勇利的身體忍不住的顫抖了一下，像是在迫切的表達著內心的真實感受一般，同時那像是沉睡的器官也立刻挺了起來，甚至在頂端處還抖了兩下，就像是在打招呼一樣。  
接著維克多的手指便靈活的握住了彈跳的頂端，富有技巧的在頂端處搓揉，還在鈴口處的位子輕輕的用指腹搔刮，不消多時一點點的黏稠液體就滲了出來，沾染在維克多的手上。  
藉著體液上的潤滑，維克多用整個手掌來包覆了性器的柱身，然後開始上下的搓揉套弄著，這讓有些安靜的車內傳來了一陣黏膩的水聲，伴隨著手上的速度越來越快，那黏膩的聲音也就越頻繁，甚至有不少的水珠都順著柱身開始滑落，在維克多刻意的套弄與胸前的挑逗之下，勇利終於忍不住的從喉頭發出了一點呻吟，當那細微如貓叫聲的嗓音開始傳出來時，維克多的動作又更快速了一些，此時他能感受到手裡的性器正在跳動，甚至發熱脹大，終於在他沿著柱身往底端的兩顆小球搓揉時，勇利發出了細微的哽咽聲，然後一股白濁的液體就噴了出來，灑在了他與維克多的小腹上，在射精之後，勇利的身體似乎有些疲軟的壓在了維克多身上，雖然是因為疲憊所造成的動作，但此刻勇利抱住維克多肩膀的模樣倒像是將維克多緊緊的壓在自己的胸口，然後把自己的乳尖送上去的樣子。  
雖然勇利並不是這麼想的，但維克多當然不會錯過這樣的時機，所以在勇利的胸口上他留下了不少的吻痕，甚至就連乳尖都被吮到有些發脹還有一點點刺痛的感覺，而那夾雜著痛感的異樣痠麻，讓勇利胸前的肌肉有些緊繃，但這還只是開始而已。  
雖然在野外在沒有太多物資的環境上來說有些艱難，但是在這時維克多不得不稱讚勇利帶來的醫藥箱，裡面有些消炎用的軟膏是可以拿來當替代品使用的，雖然沒有潤滑液來得好用，甚至可以說是有些油膩，但是總比什麼都沒有來的好。  
當勇利意識到維克多準備用什麼塗在了他的體內上時，他忍不住有羞憤的喊了一聲。  
「維克多！你…怎麼可以…拿那個…」  
「抱歉，勇利，我沒辦法等太久來幫你慢慢適應，所以不用點藥膏輔助的話，我怕你會受傷。」  
維克多邊說邊探進了一根手指，然後將整個藥膏均勻的途在了勇利的內部，也許是因為藥膏有點油膩的關係，整個過程當中有些不是很好推開，但也因為是藥膏的關係，勇利覺得他更能感受到維克多的每一個動作，並沒有太多濕滑黏液的觸感。  
而接下來維克多很熟練的找到了勇利的敏感點，然後開始按壓了起來，在那一瞬間有股痠麻的感覺就從勇利的尾椎竄了上去，甚至讓他的腰有些癱軟，接著他能感覺到維克多又趁勢的加進了一根手指，兩個手指開始左右的往兩側拉扯畫圈擴張著，當三根手指都能順利進出時，勇利的大腿早已經因為這一陣刺激下微微顫抖，甚至本來都疲軟下去的性器也都挺了起來，硬挺的柱身在這時抵著維克多的小腹上，而上頭分泌出來的體液也順著維克多的腹部開始流下。  
「勇利，你看，你的身體也很想我。」  
維克多笑著說道，邊拉開了自己的褲頭拉鍊，然後將繃得有些脹痛的性器給放了出來，他娜了挪位子，環著勇利的腰肢移了移，然後用碩大的頂端順著勇利的臀縫滑到了入口處，那帶點油度的潤滑，讓維克多幾乎不用太多的動作就讓他的性器滑進去了半顆頭，那就像是被輕輕吸吮住的觸感忍不住的也讓維克多發出了一點點的嘆息。  
「等…等一下，維克多…」  
那被直接進入的觸感讓勇利有些頭皮發麻的說著，除去了第一次的性愛以外，在那以後他們的性事上維克多大多都會帶上保險套，這是為了事後的方便清理以及勇利的身體著想，不過現在這情況是不可能有那樣的東西，所以當勇利沒有隔閡的直接感受到維克多那有些燙人的溫度時，他忍不住覺得他全身的肌肉跟細胞都在尖叫，像是有電流在身體裡遊走一般，刺激的讓他有些難以招架，但現在的維克多是不可能等下去的，只見他的腰往上一頂，整個頂端就沒入了勇利的體內，甚至摩擦到入口處不遠的敏感點上，而這一動作也讓勇利的腰一軟，身體又下沉的把維克多的東西又吃進了一些。  
「哈啊…不…等一下…」勇利忍不住張大嘴喘息的說著，似乎是連語言都有些組織不起來的模樣。  
「不…我不等。」  
就在維克多拒絕的瞬間，他的右手也環上了勇利的腰上，接著兩隻手一起用力的將勇利往下一拉，那一刻勇利幾乎是整個人快速的坐在了維克多的大腿上，那突如其來頂開身體到達最深處的刺激，讓勇利整個人都弓起了腰肢向後傾斜，然後發出了一聲綿長的呻吟聲。  
生理性的淚水在此刻從勇利的眼角上滲出，那帶點脹痛感的刺激同時也讓勇利的性器又滴下了黏稠的液體，像是一長條的透明水線一樣，而另外在兩人緊緊貼合相連的部位，似乎也因為興奮的關係，緊緊的吸附在一起。  
「勇利的體內一跳一跳的─」  
維克多拉長了語調說著，像是有些滿足的模樣，接著他抱著勇利的腰肢，配合著自己下身的動作，開始的將勇利向上、向下的晃動，在重力加速度的影響之下，每一次都讓維克多進到了勇利的最深處，那頂端轉彎處的敏感點上的撞擊都讓勇利的腦袋一片空白。  
「不…哈啊…慢點…」  
勇利斷斷續續破碎的嗓音與維克多抽插所帶出來的水聲形成了曖昧的氛圍，但此刻的勇利已經沒有心思可以感覺到害羞了，他的體溫正在升高，大腦像是一片糨糊，除了過度刺激的快感之外，他什麼也感受不到了。  
就在這時轎車上的車窗上還因為他們的熱度產生了一點薄霧，而這樣荒唐的景像每一下都在刺激著勇利的神經，也讓他的內壁產生了緊縮，於是在一陣刻意的深入淺出之下，勇利忍不住的喊了一聲，灼熱的液體便噴濺在他與維克多之間，而同一時刻一股溫熱的沖擊也在他的體內射出，這讓他又忍不住的低鳴了幾聲。

在連續兩次射精並且內壁達到高潮之下，勇利整個人便軟在了維克多身上，要不是窗外還隱約的能看見一點森林和昏暗的天空，勇利差點有種他們是在飯店裡瘋狂的錯覺，但是玻璃窗外的景色以及依稀的蟲鳴鳥叫聲很快的就把他給拉回了現時。  
這實在是太瘋狂沒有節操了。  
這時勇利是這麼想的。  
然而維克多的下限永遠都比他所想的還要低的多，當勇利以為情事就這麼結束時，維克多也從他的體內滑了出來後，維克多就搬著他的腰身讓他轉過身來坐在自己的懷裡，這時的勇利也沒有多想的配合著。  
但是當勇利的屁股才坐上維克多的大腿上時，剛才那才射精過軟下去的器官，確不知在何時又挺了起來，甚至抵在了勇利的臀縫上。  
「維克多…你！」  
這突如其來的危機感讓勇利半側著身子往後看著維克多喊道，然而維克多只是給了他一個笑容，兩隻手便伸到了勇利大腿的下方，輕而易舉的就將勇利的雙腿給分得更開並且抬起，於是當他的臀部被抬起了一點空間時，維克多的性器又輕而易舉的侵入了那剛才他才進入過的地方。  
「不可以…再做了！」  
勇利雖然脹紅著臉扭動身體的說著，但仍然阻止不了維克多侵入的動作，甚至在頂端又擦著他的敏感點來到他體內的深處時，勇利連掙扎都做不了，只能任由粗長的性器頂在了腸道的轉彎處，才歷經過高潮的地方再一次的被抵上時，那強烈的刺激感已經不是剛才可以比擬的，他就像是個任人宰割的玩具，只能讓維克多敞開他的雙腿，然後一下又一下的往裡頭衝刺著。  
也就在勇利的意識因為過度的刺激快要飄散時，維克多卻突然壞心的在勇利的耳邊輕聲的說著。  
「你看…外面都在看著我們在做些什麼，在引擎蓋上我們還有個小小的觀眾，那可是這區的特有鳥類。」  
當維克多這麼刻意說著時，他還故意的又頂了一下，這讓勇利羞恥的發現自己因為維克多的撞擊，連性器也往前抖動了一下，甚至還正對著他們擋風玻璃前的小鳥，雖然明知道動物是不會理解他們在做什麼的，但是當他看著那隻小鳥漆黑的瞳孔似乎在看著自己抖動的性器時，甚至在歪著頭的模樣都像極帶點困惑又專注的注視，在那一刻強烈的羞恥感讓勇利忍不住的緊縮內壁，甚至發出了帶點哭音的呻吟。  
「不…不要…不要看我…啊…不要這樣啊！維…克多！」  
雖然勇利發出了可憐的求饒聲，但是被緊緊吸附的感覺實在是太美好了，在加上勇利那可憐兮兮的模樣，讓維克多怎麼樣也停不下來。  
「為什麼不要？勇利你該看看自己現在有多性感。」  
即使維克多說的是讚美，但是這仍然抵銷不了害羞日本男人的羞恥心，在這樣的刺激之下，勇利只覺得自己的感受更加的深刻，似乎也更加的敏感，明明知道不應該，可是他的性器、他的身體已經脫離了他的掌控，於是過沒有多久之後，他再次的射精，當有些稀薄的精液噴濺到擋風玻璃上時，那點點的白濁似乎還引起了鳥兒的好奇，就在牠朝著玻璃上白濁著的輕啄了兩下時，雖然隔著玻璃牠也只能啄在玻璃上發出點聲響而已，但這足夠讓勇利覺得羞恥到大腦一片發麻。  
「看吧，勇利，連鳥都被你吸引了。」  
「不…啊…不要…維克多…求你…我不要這樣。」  
勇利有些哽咽的說著，但是已經到達刺激頂端的他還在持續承受著維克多的攻勢，在接連幾次的到頂以及射精之下，勇利只覺得他的身體已經敏感到不像自己，甚至剛剛明明才射精過沒有多久，他的性器又挺了起來，可這一次他卻覺得從自己性器的底端開始蔓延出一種酸澀的感覺，他甚至覺的自己根本沒有東西可以出來了，但身後的刺激卻仍然一步一步的把他頂到了巔峰，到最後勇利有些受不住的哭喊了出來，終於當維克多再次的射進他體內時，滾燙的觸感讓他又一次的到達顛峰，但是酸澀的前端卻是什麼也射不出來，而這劇烈的衝擊一下子就讓勇利的意識全失，在勇利的大腦落入黑暗前，他的腦袋裡最後的想法就是，維克多你這個沒有節操的傢伙！  
接著他就不省人事了。

第二天當勇利醒過的時候，他的全身已經做過了清理，但由於沒有可以更換的衣物關係，他總覺得他身上還是帶著曖昧的味道，尤其是維克多的褲子上，又因為昨天並沒有整個脫下來的緣故，所以上頭還有著不可言喻的汙漬，也許在一般人眼裡並不會察覺到那是什麼，但也許是因為心虛之下，所以勇利總覺得那些汙漬實在是太令人羞恥了，但維克多就像是不在乎一般，絲毫沒有任何的影響，就好像是什麼也沒有似的繼續開著車，只有在勇利醒來的時候朝他的方向看了一眼，然後露出了一個笑容說著。  
「早安，勇利。」  
「早。」  
因為害羞的緣故，所以勇利只有小小聲的應了一句之後，就轉頭過去不再看向維克多，而明白這是專屬勇利的害羞方式，所以維克多也不是很介意，只是心情很愉悅的繼續進行了接下來的行動。  
但勇利還是因為昨天的折騰與害羞的影響下，接下來的事情他都任由維克多發落，甚至還因為大腦還有點轉不過來的關係，當他們抵達到邊境的小村莊時，勇利對這一切還有一種不真實的感覺，只是到了這裡之後勇利也很清楚，該是他跟維克多分開的時候，雖然在前面逃跑時，維克多的同伴並沒有要追捕他的意思，但這並不代表當他們脫離危險之後，他們會對勇利的存在不再追究，所以到了這時也就是他們也該相互告別了。  
況且接下來的事情也不屬於勇利能夠幫忙的範疇，於是在小村莊裡安頓休息了一天，勇利便再次的連絡上自家的下屬，在分離的那一刻他們彼此都有些捨不得，但是他們都明白這並不是最後，這樣的日子只會在他們的生活裡不斷的上演，雖然分別會讓他們感到些許的悲傷，但是內心的溫情跟熱度卻是永遠都不會熄滅的，而懷抱著這樣的情感，他們將繼續走下去。

至於在那之後某個組織與當地高官勾結，並且被踢爆的新聞則是後話了，並且在國際組織搜查追捕完之後，那些逃竄出去的人們還自以為得到了一線的生機，一直到一輛黑色轎車堵住了他們的去路為止，那一瞬間他們才意識到了，那個嵐與國際警察組織有些匪淺的流言，他的真實性是怎麼樣，雖然傳言裡一直都沒有太詳細，但是當他們裡面有那天追殺維克多的倖存者時，他們便很清楚所謂的關係匪淺是怎麼一回事。  
果然在當下沒有解決掉維克多他們時就經輸了一切，那原本打算掩蓋住的證據也都被攤在陽光下，在加上勇利他們追殺，他們已經失去了所有的生機，這這個時候就算後悔也無濟於事了。  
而在這一刻才被他們察覺到的天大秘密也隨著他們的死亡消散。

當維克多收到了消息來到了某個邊境，並且看著那些被屍體袋運走的遺體時，他忍不住的笑了出來，雖然離別時他曾經讓勇利不要做些什麼，但很顯然的那是不可能的，因為他的戀人跟他一樣忍受不得對方受傷，只是他本來打算逮捕這些人之後，再讓他們在監牢裡永遠閉嘴的計畫，倒是沒機會實行了。


End file.
